


Try It One More Time

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Airplanes, Community: lost_in_108, Drabble, Gen, News Media, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's here that the story of flight 815 ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellshannon815](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tellshannon815).



> For the lost_in_108 fic exchange. Post series.

The wheels of the wrong plane touch the ground; it’s here, according to Frank, that the story of flight 815 ends.

Wrong passengers landing safely, what numerous newswriters will call _hero pilot helps another six home_. The nearest airport, anyhow, neither in LA nor Guam.

The group scatters, off to face the world. Kate gives him a look, _here we go again_ , and takes Claire’s hand. Richard’s gone with a _goodbye_ , Sawyer leaves with a one-word sentence, as well - _Clementine_ \- and Miles with even less.

Brushing off the journalists’ _Comments on the conspiracy?_ , Frank goes searching for a bar.

Later that night, he toasts to _second_ second chances.


End file.
